Coup de foudre en hiver
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Ginga Hagane, collégien de troisième, tombe follement amoureux d'un adolescent qu'il croise par hasard dans la rue. Plus tard, il le revoit et décide d'essayer de nouer des liens avec lui. Yaoi


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Coup de foudre en hiver**

Ginga le rencontra pour la première fois un soir de décembre alors qu'il se promenait en ville. Il retardait son retour chez lui car il savait que son père ne s'y trouverait pas: ce dernier était obligé de rester à son bureau plus tard que d'habitude à cause d'une importante réunion. Le rouquin profitait que la nuit ne fût pas encore trop présente pour marcher dans les rues envahie de monde. Il détestait être seul. En plus, à cette période de l'année, les vitrines étaient ornées de décorations.

C'était en laissant son regard dériver qu'il le vit sortir d'un bâtiment.

Ce qui le frappa tout d'abord fut son regard, d'un bleu orageux, qui laissait transparaître une tristesse infinie. Se sentant observé, l'adolescent auquel appartenait ces yeux extraordinaires se tourna vers lui. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Ginga le détailla. Le jeune homme avait une longue chevelure verte attachée. Deux cicatrices barraient ses joues, rendant son regard plus singulier. Sa peau, malgré la période de l'année, était légèrement hâlée. Il dépassait Ginga d'une tête.

Le cœur de Ginga se mit à battre plus fort. Il avait envie d'aborder le bel adolescent mais, en même temps, il n'osait plus bouger. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait attiré par quelqu'un.

La porte par laquelle l'adolescent était apparu s'ouvrit brusquement, les interrompant. Tiré de sa rêverie, il partit, laissant Ginga troublé.

Le lendemain, à l'école, Ginga ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur rencontre. Pourtant, elle n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes - bien qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle avait duré des heures. Il souhaitait vraiment le revoir. Il ne remarquait même pas que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui. En vérité, il apercevait à peine leur présence. Son regard, si vif habituellement, était perdu dans le vague. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, il rangea mécaniquement ses affaires.

-Ça va Ginga? l'interrogea Madoka.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu es certain? Tu as l'air patraque.

-Je vais très bien, je t'assure. C'est juste que… j'ai rencontré une personne hier et je voudrais bien la revoir.

-Ah oui? Et c'est qui?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son nom.

Ginga eut l'air nostalgique. Cette expression, si adulte, surprit Madoka qui n'était pas habituée à le voir faire une expression si mature.

-Tu vas sûrement la revoir, dit-elle pour le réconforter.

-Vraiment? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-J'en suis certaine.

Ginga sourit avec douceur. Ils sortirent ensemble de la salle, marchèrent dans les couloirs puis se séparèrent pour que Madoka allât à son cours de technologie. Le rouquin partit du collège. Il traversa la cour qui séparait son établissement du lycée, le cœur plus léger. Il passa derrière un banc où des élèves plus âgées que lui discutaient.

-Vous avez vu le nouveau de seconde six?

-Oui. Il est mignon mais…

-Surtout bizarre. Et violent avec ça. Il parait qu'il se serait battu avec Atsuka.

-Quoi?

Il continua sa route en se demandant qui avait pu être assez imprudent pour se battre avec Ryûga. Il quitta la cour et arriva dans la rue. Il fit halte, surpris. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenait un adolescent. Bien qu'il fut de dos, il le reconnut immédiatement. Il se pétrifia, ne sachant pas de quelle manière il devait réagir. Il avait souhaité toute la journée le revoir mais, maintenant que son vœux était exaucé, il n'avait aucune idée pour la suite des événements. Tandis qu'il hésitait, l'inconnu s'éloigna. Ne voulant pas le perdre une seconde fois, il se précipité vers lui et attrapa son bras. L'adolescent se tourna brusquement vers Ginga. Il se calma en le reconnaissant. Les joues du rouquin se teintèrent de rose lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de l'adolescent. Il le lâcha précipitamment.

-B-bonjour.

-Salut.

Sa voix fit frémir Ginga. Sa gorge s'assécha.

-J-je voulais savoir comment tu t'appelles…

-Kyoya. Kyoya Tategami. Et toi?

-Ginga Hagane.

-Joli nom.

Le compliment fit rougir Ginga de plus belle. Son cœur battait plus fort. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait dire pour empêcher le vert de partir. Ce dernier lui souriait.

-Il y a un problème?

-Ben… je me demandais si… je pouvais t'accompagner jusqu'à chez toi!

Kyoya parut surpris, rendant Ginga honteux de sa proposition. D'ailleurs, il s'apprêtait à la réfuter quand le vert répondit:

-Je veux bien, merci.

-C'est vrai?

-Évidemment.

Ils avancèrent lentement, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ginga avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Durant tout le trajet, il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil, admiratif. Son manège amusait bien Kyoya qui ne s'était pas senti aussi paisible auprès de quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement près de son immeuble au goût du rouquin. Ils se saluèrent. Dès qu'ils se quittèrent, il ressentit un profond vide. Il retourna chez lui sans pouvoir cesser de penser au vert.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sur le même schéma: il attendait la fin des cours et raccompagnait Kyoya jusqu'à son immeuble. Plus le temps passait, plus les sentiments de Ginga à l'égard de Kyoya se renforçaient. Les vacances se rapprochaient à grands pas. L'adolescent aux yeux miel hésitait entre se réjouir à cette idée et s'attrister de ne plus voir Kyoya. Il ne savait pas quelle excuse il pouvait donner pour aller lui rendre visite. Il y réfléchissait encore lorsque les vacances arrivèrent. Le dernier vendredi, n'ayant toujours aucune excuse à offrir au vert, il se résigna tristement à l'idée de ne plus le voir pendant deux semaines. Comme d'habitude, à la fin de la dernière heure de cours il alla directement vers le portail pour attendre Kyoya. C'était le seul jour où ils finissaient à la même heure. Il patienta de longues minutes en vain. Un peu inquiet, il se dirigea vers le lycée et intercepta un groupe de filles qui sortaient du bâtiment.

-Euh… Bonjour?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as? fit agressivement la blonde qui marchait en tête.

-Je-je voulais savoir si vous connaissiez Kyoya Tategami…

-Non, j'le connais pas!

-Il est dans ma classe, répondit avec plus de douceur une fille aux mèches roses et noires. Pourquoi?

-Ben… comme je l'ai pas vu sortir…

-Il est absent aujourd'hui.

Ginga fit une mine déçue.

-Merci.

Les adolescentes partirent alors qu'il resta tristement sur place. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida d'attendre sa meilleure amie. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc près de l'entrée de son collège. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, la cloche retentit. Un flot d'élèves se déversa de l'établissement. Le rouquin se mit debout pour guetter Madoka qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle fut surprise de le voir mais se dirigea tout de même vers lui. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au portail.

-Ça va Ginga?

-Très bien, pourquoi?

-Tu n'es pas avec Kyoya?

Ginga s'empourpra.

-P-pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que tu l'apprécies énormément.

Les joues du rouquin prirent une teinte plus foncée. Il ne sut que répondre ou quoi dire pour détourner la conversation. Remarquant sa gêne, Madoka changea de sujet.

-On se voit toujours demain?

-Bien sûr! On a rendez-vous au café avec les autres vers 10h30 c'est ça?

-Oui.

La voiture du père de Madoka se gara près du trottoir.

-À demain!

-À demain.

La brune s'installa dans le véhicule qui redémarra aussitôt. Ginga soupira. Il détestait vraiment la solitude. Il erra dans les rues. Ses pas le conduisirent inconsciemment devant l'immeuble de Kyoya. Il resta debout, indécis.

-Que fais-tu là? souffla une voix dans son cou.

Il sursauta et se retourna, affichant un air coupable. L'adolescent aux cicatrices l'observait.

-Je… je…

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne vais pas te manger, déclara Kyoya avec un étrange sourire.

-Je… j'avais envie de te voir, rougit-il.

-Je te manquais déjà? On s'est vu hier pourtant.

-Je sais.

Kyoya le dévisagea un instant avant de lui sourire.

-Tu veux venir chez moi?

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle proposition.

-Tu ne veux pas?

-Si, bien sûr que si.

Ginga suivit anxieusement Kyoya jusqu'à son appartement. Il hésita devant la porte mais suivit tout de même le vert à l'intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'appartement du vert fût aussi bien rangé. Aucun objet ne faisait tâche. En fait, l'appartement ne contenait rien de personnel. Ce dépouillement le mettait mal à l'aise. Surtout que Kyoya ne semblait pas être du genre bavard et qu'il avait espéré apprendre plus sur lui en acceptant son invitation.

Ils allèrent dans le salon où le vert l'invita à s'asseoir avant de disparaître de sa vue. L'adolescent observa avec plus de minutie ce qui l'entourait. À part deux chaise, une table et le canapé sur lequel il était assis, la pièce était vide. Même les murs étaient dénués. Son sentiment de malaise augmentait de seconde en seconde. Un vif soulagement l'assaillit quand Kyoya revint. Ce dernier lui offrit une tasse de chocolat qui le réchauffa doucement. Il avait tellement été plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était gelé jusqu'aux os.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, merci.

Ginga voulait lancer un sujet de conversation mais il ne savait pas lequel choisir. Il souhaitait mieux connaître Kyoya mais il avait peur de le froisser en lui posant des questions trop personnelles. Il était terrifié, sans comprendre pourquoi, à l'idée que Kyoya pût lui en vouloir.

Le rouquin était très expressif. On pouvait quasiment lire ses pensées sur son visage, ce qui amusait Kyoya. Constatant qu'il semblait de plus en plus confus, il posa sa main sur son épaule. Ginga sursauta et ses yeux miel, déjà grands, s'écarquillèrent. Ses joues prirent un teint rosé, lui donnant l'air attendrissant.

-Je… je…

Il fixa son regard sur le sol.

-Je… je voudrais… mieux te connaître mais j'ai peur de te vexer en posant des questions indiscrètes.

Quand il osa relever la tête, il vit que le regard océan était doux.

-Tu peux les poser tes questions. Si elles sont vraiment trop indiscrètes, je te le dirais.

XXX

Ginga retourna chez lui un peu avant dix-neuf heures. Sur le chemin qui le conduisait à sa maison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Kyoya lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir le voir quand il le voulait! Rien que cela l'emplissait de joie. En plus, le vert lui avait dévoilé certains détails de sa vie comme le fait qu'il s'était installé en ville le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés ou encore qu'il vivait seul et qu'il avait trouvé un travail pour pouvoir payer son loyer… Même s'il était vrai que ces informations n'étaient pas personnelles mais ça faisait plaisir à Ginga de les connaître.

Le ciel était sombre et nuageux lorsqu'il arriva à sa maison. Dès qu'il entra chez lui, il alluma toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée pour chasser l'obscurité. Il avisa sur la table de la cuisine un mot de son père disant qu'il rentrerait tard. Ginga se prépara un déjeuner. Il fit quelques exercices de math devant la télévision en attendant. De plus en plus fatigué, il éteignit lumières et télé. Il alla dans sa chambre, posa son manuel de math sur son bureau où s'empilaient feuilles, cahiers et livres. Puis, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Vêtu de son pyjama, il se lova dans son lit en pensant à Kyoya.

XXX

Ginga sortit de sa maison vers dix heures pour se rendre au Galaxy Café où il devait retrouver ses amis. Lorsqu'il passa le seuil du café, il vit Madoka lui faire signe depuis une table au fond de la salle. Il se dirigea vers elle. Leurs amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-Salut Ginga!

-Salut.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes puis, un grand sourire naquit sur son visage.

-Tu as revu Kyoya?

Il s'empourpra.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien mieux qu'hier soir. Raconte-moi tout!

-Ben… Je l'ai croisé en rentrant chez moi hier et il m'a invité chez lui. On a un peu discuté.

-Vous n'avez fait que discuter?

-Évidemment!

L'arrivée de Tsubasa et de Yû mit fin à cette discussion. Le blondinet taquina Ginga à propos de la couleur de ses joues qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que l'enfant élaborait des théories plus farfelues les unes que les autres pour expliquer sa provenance. Pendant ce temps, l'argenté parlait avec la brune. Lorsqu'ils finirent leur discussion, ils sauvèrent Ginga, dont le visage était devenu cramoisi, des griffes de Yû qui s'amusait énormément de sa gêne. Peu après, Masamune et King les rejoignirent en riant et se chamaillant. Le groupe discuta des projets qu'ils avaient pour les vacances, de ce qu'ils projetaient d'offrir à leurs familles à Noël ainsi que des devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire. Après le déjeuner, ils se quittèrent et se promirent de se revoir.

En marchant dans les rues, Ginga se demanda si Kyoya était chez lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer intrusif. Il souhaitait simplement le voir, être à ses côtés… Cette dernière pensée le troubla.

Alors qu'il y réfléchissait toujours, il se dirigea vers l'immeuble du vert. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de sonner à l'interphone. Il trépignait d'impatience quand il entendit la voix de celui qu'il aimait tant.

-Oui?

-Kyoya? C'est moi. Je suis venu te voir…

La sonnerie qui accompagnait le déverrouillage de la porte retentit. Ginga se précipita dans le hall. Voyant que l'ascenseur était occupé, il décida de prendre les escaliers. Au détour d'un couloir, il se trouva nez-à-nez avec Kyoya. Il sentit ses joues le brûler à cause de leur proximité qui ne semblait pas embarrasser le vert. Il recula en remerciant silencieusement le faible éclairage du bâtiment qui empêchait l'adolescent aux cicatrices de voir la couleur de son visage.

-Bonjour.

-Sa-salut.

-On dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

-J'aime être avec toi, murmura le rouquin.

Gêné par sa déclaration, il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit en sentant la main de Kyoya sur sa joue.

-Tu es adorable.

Le vert prit sa main. Le cœur de Ginga s'emballa.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rester chez moi. Il y aurait un endroit où tu voudrais aller?

-Il y a un parc d'attraction à la sortie de la ville. Il a ouvert depuis presqu'un an mais j'y suis jamais allé.

-Un parc d'attraction? C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Ils quittèrent le bâtiment en se tenant par la main. Ils marchèrent tranquillement. Le froid mordant ne les dérangeait pas. Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour atteindre le parc mais une barrière les empêchait d'y entrer. Un mot accroché aux barreaux indiquait que le parc était fermé pour travaux.

-On a pas d'chance, fit Ginga. Je ne savais pas que c'était fermé.

-C'est pas grave. On peut aller se promener ailleurs.

-Comme dans un endroit chauffé? proposa-t-il en frissonnant.

Son cœur rata un battement quand Kyoya lui offrit un doux sourire. Troublé, il baissa la tête quelques secondes avant de la relever. Le vert arborait une mine inquiète.

-Ça va?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Pas convaincu, Kyoya serra sa main plus fort. Ils partirent en sens inverse, en marchant un peu plus vite, sans connaître leur destination. Ils empruntèrent des rues différentes de celles de l'aller. Ils passèrent par hasard par la rue où Ginga habitait. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'habite ici.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi?

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas indissociable.

-Tu accepterais de venir chez moi?

-Si tes parents ne sont pas là.

-Mon père est à son travail et je vis seulement avec lui.

-Je te suis alors.

Ginga sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Il ouvrit le portail qui séparait la propriété de sa famille de la route . Sa maison se trouvait à moins d'une demi-douzaine de mètre du portail. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le contraste de température leur brûla le visage avant de les réchauffer. Ils purent enfin retirer leurs épaisses vestes. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures et les laissèrent dans l'entrée. Le rouquin se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de Kyoya. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de Ginga. La pièce était spacieuse mais encombrée. Dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, il y avait des tas de coussins posés sur un tapis en face d'une télé. Du côté gauche de la pièce, il y avait un bureau qui disparaissait sous des liasses de feuilles. Collée à lui, une bibliothèque le séparait du lit.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

-Non merci.

Ils s'installèrent sous les coussins. Comme ils ne savaient pas de quoi ils pourraient discuter, ils allumèrent la télé. Ginga hésita un long moment avant d'oser poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyoya. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés avant que Ginga ne prît la parole.

-Je… je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le vert ancra ses yeux océan dans les orbes miel, intrigué par le ton sérieux qu'avait pris le roux.

-Je… je suis… Je t'aime.

Affreusement gêné, Ginga cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il avait si honte! Il regrettait déjà d'avoir avoué ses sentiments au vert. Ses paroles risquaient de changer définitivement leur relation. Et sûrement pas de façon positive.

Il sursauta en sentant la main de Kyoya toucher son épaule. Il enleva timidement ses mains de son visage pour voir sa réaction. Le vert le regardait avec tant de tendresse que cela atténua son appréhension. Le rouquin frissonna quand il effleura sa joue.

-Tu es vraiment adorable.

Les pommettes de Ginga rosirent.

_Au moins, il ne m'en veut pas,_ songea-t-il.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Kyoya l'avait murmuré si bas que Ginga n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris. Son regard restait rivé sur l'adolescent aux cicatrices. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que Ginga sourît. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyoya qui se mit à caresser ses cheveux. Ils étaient bien ainsi. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et ne firent pas attention à la déclinaison du jour. Ils s'en rendirent compte lorsque la chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

-Sûrement.

Ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée à pas lents, n'ayant aucune envie de se séparer. Alors que Kyoya finissait d'enfiler sa veste dans l'entrée, Ginga attrapa sa manche.

-Tu peux rester encore un peu. Je suis sûr que ça ne gênera pas mon père.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Le vert l'enlaça. Ginga se lova dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Kyoya posa sa main sous son menton. Il l'obligea à relever la tête. Il l'embrassa avec douceur tout d'abord puis le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Kyoya recula de quelques pas en lui souriant.

-À plus.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, Ginga l'empêcha encore une fois de partir.

-Est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain?

Le regard du vert s'assombrit.

-Demain je ne peux pas. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, fit Ginga même s'il était un peu déçu. Tu vas me manquer.

Le vert lui sourit une dernière fois avant de quitter la maison. À regret, Ginga referma la porte derrière lui. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque son père revint à la maison, ils parlèrent de banalités. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il alla dans sa chambre, fatigué par la promenade qu'il avait fait tôt dans l'après-midi. Alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit, son portable sonna. Il se leva d'un bond et, ne sachant plus où il l'avait rangé, se mit à fouiller dans tous les recoins de sa chambre. Il finit par le trouver sous une pile de feuilles du cours de sciences.

-Allô?

-Rebonjour Ginga, dit Madoka. C'était pour savoir si tu étais libre demain.

-Euh… Oui. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

-Ah bon? Je pensais pourtant… J'ai bien fait de t'appeler alors.

-Pourquoi?

-Les parents de Masamune lui ont rappelé qu'ils doivent partir chez ses grands-parents lundi. Il tient absolument à ce qu'on se voit parce qu'il ne va pas revenir avant la rentrée et qu'il trouve injuste qu'on se revoit sans lui.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Tu viens alors?

-Oui, à demain.

-À demain.

Il posa son téléphone au pied de son lit. Il se glissa sous les couvertures pour se mettre au chaud.

XXX

-C'était vraiment sympa. À plus!

Madoka et Ginga saluèrent leur ami. Ils avaient passé la journée avec le groupe au complet. Ils s'étaient séparés peu après dix-sept heures pour que Masamune ait le temps de préparer ses bagages pour le lendemain. Ginga avait proposé à la brune de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle s'était empressée d'accepter pour pouvoir tranquillement lui poser des questions sur la relation.

-Vous sortez ensemble! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient par la rue où se trouvait le cimetière.

C'était le plus court chemin pour rejoindre la maison de Madoka.

-Pas la peine de le crier.

-Mais c'est formidable!

Elle serra le rouquin dans ses bras.

-Je suis si heureuse pour toi!

-C'est gentil…

Intrigué par quelque chose qu'il avait aperçu à sa droite, il tourna la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Kyoya marcher de l'autre côté de la rue. L'ayant vu s'arrêter, la brune regarda dans la même direction que lui.

-Qui c'est?

-Kyoya.

-C'est lui? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre?

-Il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir aujourd'hui et il a l'air occupé.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, le vert longea un mur, hésita un instant avant de pousser la grille du cimetière. Il hésita une fois de plus puis y entra.

-Tu vois? Il ne veut sûrement pas être dérangé.

-Tu ne le dérangeras pas s'il t'aime.

-Mais…

-Écoute, je peux très bien rentrer chez moi toute seule. Toi, attends ton petit ami. Et ne discute pas.

-Mais…

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas discuter. J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi. À plus.

-Euh… À plus…

Fière d'elle, l'adolescente quitta son ami qui resta debout, sans savoir que faire. Il avait vraiment envie de voir Kyoya. Bien qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille au soir, il lui manquait déjà. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il était venu dans un cimetière. En même temps, cela expliquait en partie la tristesse qui teintait toujours le fond du regard océan. Peut-être que ce sujet était trop douloureux pour que Kyoya l'abordât. Il valait sûrement mieux que Ginga partît avant que le vert ne le vît.

Après avoir longtemps hésiter, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il arriva au bout de la rue lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Il se figea puis se retourna lentement. Kyoya s'approchait de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

-Je… je…

-Ginga.

Le rouquin expliqua qu'il avait passé la journée avec ses amis et qu'il devait raccompagner Madoka chez elle mais qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés ici quand ils l'avaient vu. Il lui dit aussi que c'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de rester ici mais qu'il aurait dû décider de partir immédiatement au lieu de tergiverser aussi longtemps.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, continua-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît.

Il implora son petit ami du regard. Son cœur se serrait rien qu'à l'idée que Kyoya pût rompre parce qu'il s'était montré trop curieux - comme il l'avait craint depuis le début.

Le regard du vert était perdu dans le vague. Il concentra à nouveau son attention sur le rouquin qui culpa bisait à mort. Il hésita un instant avant de lui prendre la main.

-Viens.

Ginga le laissa l'emmener jusqu'au cimetière. Kyoya en ouvrit une fois de plus la grille qui, rouillée, grinça. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent le portail derrière eux. L'atmosphère pesante angoissa Ginga qui ne put s'empêcher de se coller à Kyoya. Les imposantes pierres grises ainsi que l'absence de couleur le mettait mal à l'aise. Kyoya le conduisit dans le dédale de pierre avec facilité, connaissant parfaitement sa destination. Ils passèrent par la troisième allée sur la droite. Là, ils avancèrent jusqu'au fond de l'allée. Sans lâcher sa main, Kyoya s'assit devant la deuxième tombe à gauche. Le mur près duquel ils étaient projetait son ombre sur eux, faisant frémir Ginga. À cause de l'obscurité, il dut se pencher pour pouvoir lire l'inscription sur la pierre froide. C'était Kakeru Tategami. Il n'avait que quatorze ans quand il était mort. Et c'était arrivé à peine un mois auparavant.

Complètement choqué, Ginga posa sa main libre sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot. Des larmes brouillaient sa vue.

-C'est… horrible…

Kyoya était trop coupé du monde extérieur pour l'avoir entendu. Il regardait la tombe avec un mélange de tristesse et de résignation. Affolé par son expression, Ginga s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son torse et enfouit son visage contre le creux de son cou. Il fut soulagé de sentir Kyoya se détendre contre lui. Le vert prit ses mains dans les siennes. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi durant de longues minutes. Bien que le froid se faisait de plus en plus intense, Ginga ne se plaignait pas: Kyoya venait de lui dévoiler une de ses faiblesses et il devait se montrer digne de confiance.

Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, les plongeant peu à peu dans le noir. La pluie se mit à tomber tout doucement. Frigorifié, Ginga ne put cacher ses tremblements à son amoureux. Kyoya le couva du regard. Il se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Ils sortirent du cimetière en se tenant par la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble où Kyoya habitait car il était plus proche que la maison de Ginga. Le temps qu'ils l'atteignirent, la pluie tombait drue.

Ginga, maintenant qu'il était trempé, était gelé jusqu'aux os. Il suivit Kyoya dans son appartement et se sentit mieux une fois à l'intérieur. Le vert s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici cette nuit.

-Ce n'est que de la pluie…

Kyoya ouvrit la fenêtre, le laissant voir des grêlons tomber du ciel puis il ferma les volets. Ginga l'aida à sécuriser l'appartement et revint dans le salon, secoué par de violents tremblements.

-Je dois prévenir mon père, articula-t-il en claquant des dents.

-Tu devrais d'abord te changer, conseilla Kyoya en lui donnant une serviette. J'ai mis des vêtements pour toi dans la salle de bain.

Ginga le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en séchant ses cheveux. Une fois à l'intérieur, il enfila le t-shirt azur et le jogging noir, tous les deux trop grands pour lui, que Kyoya lui prêtait. Il retourna dans le salon où l'attendait le vert qui avait déjà changé de tenue. Il portait un gilet sans manches, laissant apparaître ses bras finement musclés ainsi qu'un pantalon trop long. Il sourit à Ginga en le voyant.

-Ça va mieux?

-Oui, merci.

Lorsque le rouquin s'assit contre lui, il lui donna le combiné du téléphone fixe qui était par terre. Ginga se pencha pour composer le numéro de son père qui décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est moi…

-Ginga! Comment vas-tu? J'étais mort d'inquiétude! Tu étais censé revenir à la maison à dix-huit heures et tu ne réponds même pas au téléphone.

-Désolé, je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre. J'ai pas pu rentrer parce que je parlais avec un ami et on s'est faits surprendre par la pluie. On s'est réfugier chez lui et comme il grêle, il m'a proposé de rester.

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher?

-Non, ça ira.

-…d'accord. Au moindre problème tu m'appelles.

-Bien sûr papa. À demain.

-À demain.

Ginga raccrocha. Il laissa Kyoya l'attirer dans ses bras. Le vert le serra contre lui sans dire un mot. Il glissait ses doigts sur sa nuque et embrassait son cou et son épaule avec douceur, faisant néanmoins rougir Ginga. L'adolescent aux yeux miel passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le réconforter. Bien que Kyoya souriait, il voyait toujours ce voile de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

-Kyoya… Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

L'adolescent aux cicatrices posa son front sur son épaule pour éviter son regard.

-Je veux savoir ce qui t'attriste.

Kyoya ne répondait pas. Il s'était crispé.

-C'est… c'était mon petit frère, murmura Kyoya avec nostalgie. On s'entendait vraiment bien. Dans ma famille, c'était le seul que j'appréciais et qui m'appréciait. À part lui, je ne supportais personne dans ma famille. Ils sont tous si hypocrites et mesquin, siffla-t-il avec mépris. Ils me détestent. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas pour Kakeru. Il était trop naïf… Il n'aurait pas pu supporter ça.

-Pourquoi? ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Ginga.

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Ta famille te déteste. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Parce qu'un fils gay qui se fout complètement de leur autorité n'est pas ce qui correspond à leurs exigences. Ils sont très… à cheval sur les traditions. Contrairement à moi.

Il fit une longue pause.

-Kakeru adorait faire de la moto. C'était sa passion. Il se promenait quand une voiture l'a percuté. Il est mort sur le coup.

Il se tut de nouveau.

-Après sa mort, j'ai fugué car j'en avais marre d'entendre notre famille se lamenter pour attirer la sympathie des autres alors qu'en vérité, ils s'en fichent totalement. J'ai décidé de vivre encore un peu en ville le temps de faire mon deuil. Je pensais déménagé après mais…

Il regarda Ginga puis reposa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Disons que j'ai une raison de rester.

Le rouquin s'empourpra légèrement. Il ne pensait pas être aussi important pour Kyoya. Comme il avait fini de parler, Ginga se lova davantage contre lui. IL ne savait pas de quelle manière le réconforter. En fait, il ne savait pas si quelque chose pouvait le réconforter. Il se redressa quand le vert bougea.

-Il se fait tard, on devrait aller dormir.

Kyoya se leva. Ginga prit sa main avant qu'il ne s'éloignât trop. Il la posa sur sa joue.

-Merci.

Kyoya le dévisagea avec surprise.

-De m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir raconté ce qui t'attristait.

Gêné, l'adolescent aux cicatrices baissa les yeux. Il n'osait pas regarder Ginga en face pour l'instant. Ce dernier se leva sans lâcher sa main. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Kyoya où le propriétaire, à l'aise, s'allongea dans son lit. Le rouquin resta à distance raisonnable du lit. Il ne bougeait pas, pétrifié car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa ses yeux sur Kyoya pour l'interroger du regard. Son cœur fit un bond à cause du sourire qu'il affichait. Le regard du vert le brûlait agréablement.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester debout, ronronna-t-il. Je ne vais pas te manger… Enfin… si tu veux bien, on pourrait… s'amuser un peu.

Le visage de Ginga devint rouge vif en un éclair. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

-Je-je vais dormir d-dans le salon.

-Tu es sûr, Ginga? susurra le vert.

Sa voix fit frissonner le rouquin. Il se sentait de plus en plus étourdi. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il sursauta en sentant une pression sur son poignet. Kyoya l'attira dans ses bras.

-Ne t'affole pas. Je te taquinais.

Rassuré, Ginga s'allongea dans le lit, aux côtés du vert. Il gardait les yeux entrouverts pour pouvoir contempler l'expression sereine de Kyoya. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre sa volonté quand il l'embrassa. Puis le vert posa un baiser sur son front.

-Repose-toi bien.

Ginga se lova davantage contre lui.

-Toi aussi, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il sombra dans le sommeil plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

XXX

Le rouquin avait froid. Il frissonna et se recroquevilla sous les couvertures. Toujours tremblant, il émergea lentement du sommeil. Il sursauta et se redressa brusquement en constatant que Kyoya n'était plus à ses côtés. Il sortit du lit puis de la chambre. Une odeur de pain chaud parvint jusqu'à son nez. Il la suivit dans la cuisine où le vert préparait le repas. Grâce au four allumé, cette pièce était la plus chauffée de l'appartement.

-Bonjour, le salua timidement Ginga.

En réponse, Kyoya lui sourit. Il semblait aller mieux que la veille. Ce constat suffit à faire sourire Ginga qui s'approcha de son petit ami. Maintenant que Kyoya lui avait raconté ce qui le peinait et grâce à son caractère optimiste, il était sûr que tout irait pour le mieux entre eux dorénavant.

**Owari**


End file.
